


Yosuke the Frog

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Memes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's a stupid memer who starts group chats just to send memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yosuke the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> so i have this headcanon about yosuke

Everyones' phones received a picture of a somewhat distressed looking frog. No one was surprised to see who it came from.

>Yosuke:..(9:07 P.M.) u guys look!! xD  
>Chie:..(9:08 P.M.) yosuke gtfo  
>Yosuke:..(9:08 P.M.) rare pepe

>Kanji:..(9:10 P.M.) Why does the frog look so sad?  
>Chie:..(9:10 P.M.) cus yosukes an idiot get a life u dork  
>Yosuke:..(9:13 P.M.) :'(

>Rise:..(9:15 P.M.) i luv pepe!!!! xD  
>Yosuke:.(9:15 P.M.) xDD

Rise sent a picture of the same frog, however, it looked more upset. Maybe even a bit threatening..

>Yosuke:..(9:16 P.M.) omgggggg  
>Yu:..(9:17 P.M.) That one looks scary  
>Yosuke:..(9:17 P.M.) partner memes arent supposed to be scary  
>Yu:..(9:18 P.M.) What r memes  
>Yosuke:..(9:18 P.M.) omg  
>Rise:..(9:20 P.M.) i could show u more memes @my house yu-senpai ;)  
>Yu:..(9:25 P.M.) Im ok thank u tho  
>Rise:..(9:26 P.M.) :(

>Naoto:..(9:30 P.M.) SENPAI PLZ EXPLAIN.  
>Yosuke:..(9:31 P.M.) rare pepe :)))  
>Naoto:..(9:32 P.M.) THAT EXPLAINZ NOTHING.  
*NAOTO left the group chat*  
>Yosuke:..(9:32 P.M.) :(

>Yukiko:..(9:32 P.M.) Yosuke, I swear to god, if I hear my phone vibrate one more time, I will block you. I will report you. I hate it when you send pictures of the stupid frog. Everyone hates it. Put your phone down, take a deep breath, and reevaluate what it means to be a good person. I'll leave you to it.

>Chie:..(9:33 P.M.) daaaaaamn yukiko  
>Yu:..(9:33 P.M.) Woah  
>Kanji:..(9:34 P.M.) That's harsh, Yukiko-Senpai.  
>Rise:..(9:35 P.M.) GET REKT YOSUKE-SENPAI  
>Yukiko:..(9:36 P.M.) Goodbye.  
*YUKIKO left the group chat.*

*CHIE left the group chat.*  
*KANJI left the group chat.*  
*RISE left the group chat.*

>Yosuke:..(9:40 P.M.) at least ur still here partner :(  
>Yu:..(9:47 P.M.) How do u leave group chats  
>Yu:..(9:48 P.M.) Oh i found it bye partner  
*YU left the group chat*

>Yosuke:..(9:50 P.M.) :'(((


End file.
